Apenas um pequeno engano
by flor do deserto
Summary: As orelhas de Inuyasha são sensíveis, e pensando nisso Kagome comprou-lhe algo para protegê-las do frio, ela só se esqueceu de especificar o que havia comprado... De forma que Inuyasha acabou cometendo um pequeno engano.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Apenas um pequeno engano.**

Inuyasha estava no topo de uma árvore que já havia perdido todas as suas folhas para o inverno, sentindo a neve se acumulando em seus ombros e cabeça, quando Kagome se aproximou, ela trazia um cachecol no pescoço e luvas nas mãos.

_Inuyasha. – a morena chamou – Inuyasha desça até aqui.

_Feh. – ele a olhou – O que você quer aqui bruxa? Está muito frio e você é só uma humana, vai acabar adoecendo!

Kagome suspirou – Por que ele sempre tinha de ser tão grosseiro, mesmo quando estava preocupado com ela? – e suavemente murmurou a palavra "senta", como se estivesse convidando alguém para sentar-se para o chá, afastando-se um passo para trás para que Inuyasha não caísse em cima dela, quando ele despencou da árvore e afundou o rosto na neve aos pés com um "ploft".

_Bruxa! – gritou erguendo o rosto da neve – Por que fez isso?!

_Por que você não entra Inuyasha? – ela perguntou – Está muito frio aqui fora, você mesmo disse.

_Eu não vou adoecer, se é o que está pensando. – Inuyasha levantou-se torcendo a boca – E também não vou entrar, todos aqueles incensos vão me dar dor de cabeça!

E cobriu o nariz com a manga, como se mesmo dali estivesse sentindo o cheiro do vários incensos espalhados pelo castelo, provavelmente podia mesmo. Kagome passou a mão pela nuca.

_Eu sei que essa não foi a melhor desculpa do Miroku para nos deixarem ficar por uma noite, incenso por todo castelo por dois dias e três noites para espantar daqui os maus espíritos, francamente, mas é que os pergaminhos dele já acabaram.

_Eu não vou entrar! – responde com convicção.

Kagome suspirou e tirou o cachecol do pescoço.

_Ao menos fique com isso então, vai precisar mais do que eu. – disse enrolando o cachecol no pescoço de Inuyasha. E já ia se afastando quando se lembrou de algo e parou, olhando-o por cima do ombro – Eu também te comprei algo na minha Era, para aquecer as orelhas, como elas são sensíveis, você pode acabar ficando com dor de ouvido nesse frio.

Inuyasha aproximou-se de Kagome em um salto, e pôs-se a farejá-la curiosamente, como se quisesse sentir nela o cheiro de seu presente.

_O que é Kagome? – perguntou com curiosidade – O que é? O que é?

_É... É... – Kagome estava vermelha pela proximidade dele – De qualquer forma está muito frio para que eu saia de novo, se quiser depois você entra pra pegar. Está na minha mochila, bem em cima, fácil de encontrar!

Afastou-se e entrou no castelo com passos largos, deixando um confuso hanyou para trás.

Aquela menina era sempre tão estranha...

Na manhã seguinte quando Kagome acordou, encontrou algumas de suas roupas e objetos espalhados em torno de sua mochila. Esse Inuyasha! Nem sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de devolver tudo ao lugar novamente, como era folgado!

_Kagome! – Shippou chamou pulando em seu ombro – Você já está pronta? Sango e Kirara foram ao vilarejo comprar suprimentos, e Miroku foi com elas, mas partiremos assim que voltarem.

_Eu já estou quase pronta Shippou. – respondeu acabando de arrumar suas coisas – Ei, onde conseguiu isso?

Perguntou quando viu o gorro verde escuro cobrindo-lhe as orelhas pontiagudas que Shippou usava, folgado demais para sua cabeça, por isso era preciso enrolar sua borda para que não lhe caísse nos olhos.

_Estava no chão, perto da sua mochila, espalhado com a suas coisas. – Shippou apontou.

Kagome estranhou aquilo. Se Inuyasha não havia pegado o gorro que ela comprara para ele, por que teria mexido em sua mochila então? Talvez ele tivesse ficado com fome, e pegado um pacote de batatinhas.

_Inuyasha. – chamou parando sozinha em baixo da árvore onde ele havia passado a noite, pois Shippou havia ido se despedir de uma amiguinha que fizera no castelo – Desça daí, nós já vamos embora.

_Que bom este cheiro estava me pondo louco. – Inuyasha desceu da árvore num pulo e Kagome arregalou os olhos, ao ver o que ele tinha na cabeça – Você tinha razão Kagome, esse negócio que você comprou aquece mesmo as orelhas, ficou um pouco folgado nelas, mas está bom, não sei se coloquei certo, eu prendi no queixo, não sei o que deveria fazer com essas alças...

_SENTA!

A colegial gritou quando finalmente se recuperou do choque, espalhando neve quando Inuyasha caiu no chão.

_Kagome! – ele gritou levantando a cara do chão – Por quê?!

_Porque você pegou a coisa errada, esse é meu sutiã seu idiota!

Gritou com o rosto vermelho, arrancando a peça intima com brusquidão da cabeça do ingênuo hanyou, e foi se embora batendo os pés no chão.

Inuyasha sentou-se confuso, e tirou de dentro da manga, uma segunda peça que havia pegado da mochila de Kagome, mas se aquele não era o chapéu especial para suas orelhas, do qual ela tinha falado então aquela outra peça que ele pegara junto – e que parecia fazer par com a primeira peça – também não devia ser um chapéu.

Mas, o que mais seria se tinha até os buracos especiais para suas orelhas?

**Fim.**

Espero que vocês tenham entendido qual foi a outra peça que o Inuyasha pegou! ;)

Mas, confesso, eu achei graça enquanto escrevia KKKKK.

Mas e então, eu mereço review's?


End file.
